The Trans-Proteomic Pipeline (TPP) is a complete, free, and widely-adopted suite of tools for the analysis of tandem mass spectrometry (MS/MS) proteomics data ("shotgun proteomics"). The TPP is used for analyzing raw MS/MS data to identify and quantify proteins and their abundance levels in cells and tissues, allowing investigation of research questions surrounding the identification of causes of disease, the production of diagnostic techniques, and the development of treatments. The TPP is already in use by a community of hundreds of researchers, and is of fundamental importance to many ongoing research projects. This grant will allow us to continue to maintain current functionality, support the community, and adapt to changing proteomics technology and techniques. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Mass spectrometry based proteomics has become key to the study of many aspects of human health, it allows for the study of disease pathology, the identification of diagnostic markers and the development of treatments. The Trans Proteomics Pipeline software suite has become the cornerstone for numerous research groups who undertake mass spectrometry based experiments. This grant will enable the maintenance and evolution of this invaluable software, and enable its continued usage and expansion of its relevance throughout research institutions, hospitals, university departments and commercial organizations.